


Just A Moment

by came_to_weeping



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Good Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper, Good Parent Joyce Byers, No Plot/Plotless, Nonsense, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/came_to_weeping/pseuds/came_to_weeping
Summary: Total nonsensical fluff piece because I can't do anything else and I need Jopper in my life





	Just A Moment

  
The television cast a silver-blue light across the Byers’ living room. Joyce sat in the chair to the side of the television, while Hopper and Jane occupied opposite ends of the couch.

The boys and Max had all gone to a late movie in the next town over. Jane was distraught at missing a chance to see her friends, so Hopper had worked out a compromise. The boys and Max would go out to the movie while he and Jane stayed at the Byers’ and had their own movie night with Joyce. The kids would all return for a sleepover, and the next day they would all go on an adventure together.

The next morning, they were going wake up early and drive to a state park a few hours away. It was risky, letting Jane wander around outside, but the summer was becoming more beautiful by the day, and they both hated keeping her inside. The park was another compromise: far enough away from Hawkins that no one would recognize them, but familiar enough territory for Hopper. He had visited there often as a young man, and traveled there a few weeks before to check it out. There were a few secluded picnic areas that also had good sightlines so he could keep an eye out for an ambush or anything else unexpected. So, they would all go together first thing in the morning, so they could get back well before dark, even if something went wrong.

It was almost 11:30. After a night of pizza and board games, Jane had drifted to sleep on the couch. Hopper debated between picking her up and carrying her or waking her to shuffle her into bed. She was beginning to snore, so he felt safe in assuming she wouldn’t wake up if he carried her. She was probably too old and too big for such a thing, but the ritual seemed to soothe her and Hopper was happy to provide any measure of comfort that he could.

He glanced at Joyce and nodded at Jane, letting her know his plan. He rose and picked her up carefully to carry her into Will's bedroom, where she would spend the night with Max, while the boys camped out in Jonathan’s room. He leaned down and picked up Jane from the couch carefully but firmly, making sure to let her body remain heavy with sleep so she didn’t startle awake. She was sleeping much better these days, he thought to himself as he walked steadily back the hallway.

Joyce walked quickly and stealthily around him, opening the door in front of him and turning down the bed for Jane. She paused and watched him lay her down, sliding his arms slowly out from underneath her and pulling the covers up. Jane stirred briefly and then burrowed into the pillow.

“G'night Dad,” she mumbled, not opening her eyes.

“Goodnight, Janey,” he ruffled her hair and rose, catching Joyce absolutely beaming at the two of them.

Embarrassed for being caught staring, Joyce smiled sheepishly and turned to leave the room. Hopper followed her into the living room. They settled on far ends of the couch and Joyce made sure to look at Hopper as she started to speak.

“Sorry, I wasn’t trying to gawk at you. I’m just happy things are going okay, for both of you,” she said softly, making sure to keep her voice down.

He returned her smile. “It’s okay, Joyce. I know she means a lot to you. I’m glad you think I’m taking good care of her.”

“I’m glad but I’m not surprised. Do you wanna watch Johnny Carson? The kids won’t be back for another hour at least.”

“Sure,” he said. He rose from the couch. “Do you want another beer? I’m gonna grab one.”

“That’d be great, thanks!” she got up to tune the television to the channel and then she and Hopper settled in on the couch.

It had been a long week. Joyce was tired, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to get much rest until the boys were home. There was no point in trying, as they’d probably wake up Jane when they returned anyway.

She drank her beer slowly. She felt comfortable; not entirely at ease, because the boys weren’t back yet, but it had been nice to spend time with Hop and Jane. They were a good pair, able to tease each other and forgive each other quickly. Hopper was a good father. She thought grimly about the way Lonnie had treated her boys for so long—always proclaiming they weren’t strong enough to be men and therefore not manly enough to be his sons. The trouble in her chest loosened a little as she caught Hop laughing at the TV out of the corner of her jwr wye. He seemed to be willing to be a father figure to the entire group od them. Her boys were lucky to have him.

Her attention drifted to the show, wanting to understand what was cracking Hopper up. It was interesting; she managed to become absorbed in the guests’ banter and jokes. The show was almost over when she looked over and saw that Hopper’s head had listed off to the side, his chest rising and falling steadily.

Joyce smiled. She knew he had been working himself to exhaustion ever since Will had gone missing the first time; between the investigations and watching over her family and caring for Jane, she was surprised he had managed to stay up so late to begin with.

She got up and gathered a pillow and blanket from the hall closet. They’d decided he’d sleep on the couch earlier that evening. It wasn’t much, but he insisted it was more comfortable than where he’d sheen sleeping for years. He still hadn’t stirred when she returned. She knew he probably wouldn’t change into pajamas or brush his teeth even if she woke him up, so she thought she would try to settle him onto the couch. The kids wouldn’t be home for a while yet and even a short nap might do him good.

She arranged the pillow and stood in front of him to nudge him into laying down. She smiled to herself as she thought about carrying her boys and putting them to bed as Hopper had done with Jane. It was nice to care for someone like that, she thought.

She paused when she saw Hopper was still wearing his shoes. Boots, actually. Sturdy outdoors boots, in preparation for tomorrow’s hike and picnic.

“I’ll bet he’s asleep enough that he won’t notice me taking them off,” she reasoned. She was a mom. She’d taken shoes off of sleeping toddlers as if she were diffusing a bomb before. Surely she could manage this.

She knelt down in front of them and carefully began to work at the laces. She recognized the knots he used to tie the boots—there was no denying he was in the army. They were tight, but her hands were strong. She managed to get them untied and loosed without rustling him much.

Above her, he let out a long snore. She had to stifle a giggle, wondering how either he or Jane got any sleep with the way they sawed logs. She focused on the next task, frowning. It was easy enough to untie his shoes, but getting his feet out of them was going to be a other story. His legs were heavier than the toddler legs she had dealt with before. She was going to need some leverage.

She squatted in front of him and lifted the underside of his thigh with one hand, trying to gently extract his foot without shaking him too much. But Lord, he was heavy! She shifted her hand underneath his leg a little. He inhaled and moved his head to the other side.

Joyce froze. She hasn’t thought how suggestive this endeavor might be if he woke up. Her mind clouded with panic and her arm shook a little more. She managed to work his foot free and gently set him back down.

He stirred again, this time reaching out and grabbing her hand with his own. Joyce flinched, but he didn’t wake. “Mmm,” he murmured thickly. “Joyce.” He closed his hand on hers and dragged it a little further up his thigh.

“ _Jesus, Joyce, what are you even doing?”_ she thought to herself, staring at her hand which was now enveloped in his and resting further up his leg than she'd had it in eleventh grade in the back of his GTO. “Wait. Why did he say my name?” They didn’t have the kind of relationship that included sleepy mumbling.

She tried to move her hand slowly out of his, but he twitched, which lead to a gasp escaping her throat, which lead to a rumbling grunt as Hopper startled awake. “Hmm” he grumbled, blinking and shaking his head. He looked down and saw his hand on hers, still pressed firmly into his thigh. He inhaled and jerked; Joyce tumbled backward as he let go of her hand. “Joyce?” he was clearly confused, his eyes darting around the room.

“I'm so sorry,” she stammered, her face burning. “You fell asleep, I was just trying to take your boots off so you could lay down and be comfortable,” she said, lowering her face so he wouldn’t see her blush. It really did sound like a silly plan once she said it out loud.

She could hear the deep rumble of his laugh above her. Well, at least he wasn’t angry, she thought as she met his eyes. He was looking at her kindly, still coming to after his abrupt awakening. “It’s okay. Just didn’t expect to wake up quite like that.” He reached a hand out to help her up.

She accepted and rose to her feet in front of him. “I only got the one off, sorry,” she said, laughing a little. Even standing while he sat, she wasn't much taller than him. She looked into his eyes, suddenly remembering how blue they could be, this close. She flashed back to the night in his car, parked along a dirt road that a local farmer used to access his fields.

He looked up at her, enjoying the angle, as he rarely got to look up at anybody. Her face was fine and delicate, even after twenty five years and two sons and a bastard of an ex husband. Her eyes were the same soft, velvety brown that could somehow sparkle if she smiled.

“Thanks for trying to take care of me,” he said. He was still holding her hand. “I know it’s a hell of a task.” He smiled bashfully.

She squeezed his hand. “I’m glad I have a chance to.”

She leaned closer as he straightened his back to stretch up to her face. There were a million reasons why he shouldn’t kiss her, and yet—

The doorknob began to shake as Jonathan tried to unlock it. He knocked. “Mom? Hey, can you open up?”

They both jumped and looked at the door. “Just a second, honey,” she said. She turned back to Hopper, who was looking alarmed, but still holding her hand. She met his eyes and then kissed him, deeply but quickly. “We'll talk more later?” she said, eyebrows raised.

Hopper looked more uncertain and hopeful than she needed to be. “Yeah. That’s good,” he whispered.

She squeezed his hand and let go. “Good.”

She turned and unlocked the door, letting Jonathan, Will, Lucas, Dustin, Mike, and Max rush inside, chattering away about the awesome special effects they’d just seen. 


End file.
